Printing devices eject printable fluid onto print media in order to form an image or a structure on the print media. The printable fluid may be stored in a reservoir or other volume from which a printing device draws the printable fluid. Over time, the level or amount of printable fluid within the reservoir is depleted.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.